ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
NW Apollyon
category:Limbus *NW Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *The first four floors have 3 Time chests (5 minutes each), 1 Items chest and 1 Restore chest. :*The fifth floor only has an Items chest. :*You can open all chests as soon as you find them (so you can use your 2-hours on all bosses). :*The Time chests and Restore chest are always out. The Items chest is dropped by the level boss. *Easily cleared with a balanced group of 12 players. *Drops AF+1 materials for all jobs. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 50-60 *'Reward for completion:' Magenta Chip First Floor *Enemies: Bardha x7 (Ghosts) :*Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~50%, probably affected by Treasure Hunter) :*About 8250 HP *Boss: Pluto (Doomed) :*About 11,000 HP *Items chest has 2 Ancient Beastcoins and an AF+1 material. Second Floor *Enemies: Mountain Buffalo x7 (Buffalo) :*Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~50%, probably affected by Treasure Hunter) :*About 9000 HP *Boss: Zlatorog (Ram) *Items chest has 2 Ancient Beastcoins and an AF+1 material. Third Floor *Enemies: Apollyon Scavenger x7 (Bugards) :*Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~50%, probably affected by Treasure Hunter) :*About 4750 HP *Boss: Millenary Mossback (Adamantoise) :*Very high defense. About 19,000 HP. :*Typically takes 1/2 damage from Blizzard, 1/32 damage from Thunder *Items chest just has an AF+1 material. Fourth Floor *Enemies: Gorynich x5 (Wyverns) :*Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins :*About 5000 HP *Boss: Cynoprosopi (Wyrm) :*Like a weaker version of Fafnir (About 15,000 HP) ::* As with Fafnir, standing on his forefeet is recommended. ::* Horrid Roar dispels one effect ::* Dragon Breath and Hurricane Wing do under 300 damage :*Very high defense. Typically takes full or 1/2 damage from Thunder, 1/16 damage from Blizzard :*If you fight near the Restore chest, you can open it mid-fight if you run into trouble. *Items chest has 7 Ancient Beastcoins and an AF+1 material. Fifth Floor *Enemies: Kronprinz Behemoth x3 (Behemoths) **Always drop 5-6 Ancient Beastcoins **About 7000 HP *Boss: Kaiser Behemoth (Behemoth) **Like a weaker King Behemoth (About 15,000 HP) **He does not have additional effect: Stun on his melee attacks. **Meteor does just under 1000 damage to everyone in a huge area. The target should run out of range so his casting fails. ***Meteor takes 10 seconds to cast, so it should be possible for melees to run out of range as long as they aren't stunned from Thunderbolt. **Kick Out does up to 900 damage; only used if someone by his tail gets hate. **Immune to Gravity and Stun. **Blizzard hit full ~1/2 the time; Fire ~2/3; Aero ~2/5; Thunder 1/8 *The usual strategy is to kite Kaiser around the center, pausing out of range when he tries to cast Meteor. **Melee DD just chase him and hit him while he tries to cast Meteor. Try to hit him from the sides to avoid Kick Out. **BLMs can also chase him, or run the other way and nuke him as he passes. Start casting just as he passes you, not as he's approaching. **You can check his current target with "/targetnpc; /assist " *The final chest has 5 Ancient Beastcoins, 3 AF+1 materials, and the Magenta Chip.